


Catching The Yellow Bird

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, M/M, UK Election 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In May 2010, Nick Clegg sold his soul for a place in government. In May 2015, his contract's up, but Nick isn't ready to go just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching The Yellow Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Many people have said Nick Clegg sold his soul, but I'm not so sure it was for the wrong reasons.

“If memory serves, your contract’s up in a few days.”

Nick hadn’t expected the voice to come from behind him. He jumps slightly, but quickly composes himself, turning away from the freshly upturned patch of soil by his feet to see the familiar figure standing just a few feet away. This flower bed on a street corner in Sheffield Hallam’s student district supposedly passes as a crossroad.

The man, clad all in black, just as last time, and carrying himself with the same air of arrogance, quirks an eyebrow. “I hope you didn’t summon me to try to fiddle the terms. Even for a politician, I would have hoped you’d have more integrity.”

The silence in the wake of that statement belies Nick’s intent, and the man lets out a disgruntled sigh. “Doesn’t work like that, Clegg. I’ll be claiming your soul on May 11, just as we agreed. Now, if you’re done wasting my time…”

He shoots Nick a glower, looking like he’s done with this conversation, but before the demon has chance to vanish Nick quickly interjects. “Mr. Crowley, please…”

The demon rolls his eyes. “Please. I’ve heard all the begging before. It’s pathetic. Don’t prove the country right about your lack of a spine.”

His gaze turns hard, but Nick holds his ground; matches it. “I just need five more years.” His tone is firm, the same one he uses on David whenever there’s a matter of policy he won’t compromise on.

Initially, the demon is just as stubborn as the Prime Minister. “The deal was for five, and five only. Demon deals aren’t things you can break as easily as tuition fee pledges.”

Nick swallows nervously. “I’m aware, but the situation isn’t what I anticipated it to be five years ago.” Nick’s heart is in his throat as he challenges the demon who has ownership of his soul, but he knows he has to do this. For the country.

There’s a pause as Crowley silently scrutinises him, and then says sternly, “Why should I make an exception for you?”

Nick’s back in full campaign mode, turning on the charm and rhetoric he’s deployed in speeches and on doorsteps over the past few weeks. Only this time, he’s not pleading for a vote. He’s pleading for ownership of his soul. “I know it isn’t usual for you to accommodate these requests, but please, my work isn’t finished. I did this for the good of the country. Sold my soul to get into power because I knew I couldn’t let a Tory government have free reign to decimate the United Kingdom I love. In government, the Liberal Democrats have been able to do so much good. I just…I need five more years to finish the job. Finish making our society fairer, our economy stronger. One more Parliament and I know we can do this. After that, my soul is yours. You have my word.”

Crowley cocks his head, an eyebrow raised, seemingly half amused and half taking him seriously. “The word of a politician. How could I ever doubt such a thing?”

His biting sarcasm chips slightly at Nick’s stoic façade. “I know you may not believe my promises, but believe that I made the choices I did because I believed it to be the right thing. I need one more term in office, for the good of the country.” _And for David,_ he can’t help but mentally add.

There’s another pause as Crowley considers, fixing Nick with a piercing glare. “Well…normally, once the deal’s made, once we’ve done our smooching, the terms are set. Nothing anyone can do to change it. But fortunately for you, I’ve received something of a promotion since our last meeting. I suppose I could alter the terms of the deal if I was inclined. Normal deals usually operate on a ten year basis after all…”

Nick had thought this was probably a doomed endeavour from the start, but at those words he feels a surge of hope. “So…will you do it? Grant me one more term in Parliament? In government?”

The response he gets is nervewracking, Crowley seeming to consider it as casually as if he were picking out what to have for lunch, and not deciding on the fate of a country and of one man’s soul.

“Give it a few hours, and I’ll get back to you,” he says dismissively. Then in the blink of an eye, the demon is gone, leaving Nick to get back to the election count and even less certain of his fate than before.


End file.
